1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board for irradiating light to a light guide plate and a flat panel display having a structure capable of efficiently fixing the circuit board and the light guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Since a liquid crystal display (LCD) has no self-luminous property of emitting light itself, it needs backlight. A backlight unit (BLU), which performs a role as a light source of the LCD, is constituted of a complex constituting a light source for irradiating light to a rear surface of a liquid crystal module and a power circuit for the driving of the light source and all its appurtenances capable of enabling uniform flat light to be formed. Recently, the backlight unit using a light emitting diode (LED) has received attention as a backlight unit of the LCD.
The LED is a light emitting device which generates light using a light emitting phenomenon generated at the time of applying a voltage to a semiconductor. It is advantageous in that the LED has a small size compared to a conventional light source, a long life-span and a low operating voltage along with high energy efficiency because it converts electrical energy into light energy directly.
The LED is also used in a liquid crystal display, and the liquid crystal display (LCD) is drawing attention as a display device such as a monitor, a mobile communication terminal and the like. As the liquid crystal display becomes gradually thinner and miniaturization, the backlight unit has been also required to be reduced in width and size.
In order to realize the slimness and miniaturization of the backlight unit, when the LED and the light guide plate are disposed to be close to each other, it is problematic in that the LED is damaged upon thermal expansion of the light guide plate. Accordingly, there is a need to draw up efficient plan for preventing the LED from being damaged due to the light guide plate while having no bad influence on the slimness and miniaturization of the backlight unit.